wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Quartz (A Storm of Sands)
Quartz is a female IceWing who was born into a family of nobles. Her parents, Beluga and Hoarfrost, intended for her to become a First Circle IceWing noble and perhaps marry into the royal IceWing family, but she struggled with moving up in the rankings. When her seventh hatching day came, she was only in the Sixth Circle, and would remain there for the rest of her life--or so she believed. Her parents, disgusted with her inability to meet their expectations, disowned Quartz in front of the entire IceWing aristocracy on her seventh hatching day. From that point on, she was shunned by her tribe, and made to feel like she was more worthless than the lowest Seventh-Circle dragonet. Mortified and miserable, Quartz eventually fled the Ice Kingdom. She had nowhere to go, but she knew she couldn't stay there if she wanted to keep her sense of dragonhood. She roamed the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom, too afraid to cross over too far into the territory of another tribe. She eventually settled in Possibility, where she worked as an assistant in a library. During this time she got to know many other dragons from other tribes, and realized that the IceWing's way of seeing Pyrrhia was completely untrue. The other tribes were in no way inferior to IceWings, and in fact, Quartz liked them better than the IceWings she used to know. She made good friends with two MudWings, named Chickadee and River, and lived happily. After the end of the War of Sandwing Succession, Quartz learned about Jade Mountain Academy. She was apprehensive about it at first, as well as reluctant to leave her friends behind. But she wanted so badly to learn all the things the IceWings refused to teach, and she wanted to share the knowledge IceWings kept secret from the other tribes--things that could help them, like how to heal frostbreath injuries. She decided to stay in Possibility for one more year, and then go to Jade Mountain if she could. But then, as we all know, Darkstalker emerged and his IceWing plague tore across Pyrrhia. Quartz was of course affected, and (along with all the other IceWings in Possibility) nearly died. However, she was given one of Qibli's earrings by Queen Thorn's messenger, which saved her life. After Darkstalker was vanquished and Quartz had recovered, she remembered her wish to attend Jade Mountain. By this time, the Academy had been flooded with requests from not only the IceWings affected by Qibli's spell, but from other tribes as well. Because of this, the Academy was expanding and creating two more Winglets - the Bronze Winglet and the Opal Winglet. Quartz knew that if she wanted to get into the Academy, she was going to have to write a really convincing letter because of all the IceWings that wanted to attend. So, she wrote her story about the Circles and how hard she tried and what her family did to her. She wrote about fleeing the kingdom and living in Possibility and learning about the other tribes. She wrote about how she wanted to share what she had learned and how her dream was for a Pyrrhia where all the tribes could live together just like they did in Possibility. She wrote, and revised, and revised again, and finally sent her letter to the Academy. Quartz's friends were actually the ones to find Quartz's response from the Academy, as she lived with their families and was asleep when it came. They knew it was rude to read other dragons' mail, and they really tried very hard not to, but the temptation was too great. River peered over Chickadee's shoulder as she carefully unfurled the scroll. Quartz jolted awake and slammed her head painfully on the ceiling as twin shrieks echoed from the hallway. She leapt off her bed and pelted down the hall, only to see her two friends running towards her. They slammed into each other in a whirl of wings and words, with the MudWings trying to tell Quartz what the letter said, and Quartz trying to figure out what was wrong. Eventually, however, the message got through--Quartz had been accepted into the Opal Winglet at Jade Mountain Academy. About a month later, all the preparations had been made. Quartz bid farewell to her friends and their families, promising to visit, and set off for Jade Mountain Academy. Appearance Quartz has glittering scales as white as snow, which she tries to keep as flawless as possible. Her eyes are the dark green-blue of a frozen sea, and her horns and spikes look like icicles running down her spine. She has an unusually kind face for an IceWing, with pleasantly cool scales. Personality Deeply loyal and caring, Quartz always makes an effort to be seen as more than "just another haughty IceWing". She does have a temper, which she views as a flaw, but it takes a lot to get her to show it. Relationships Chickadee Quartz's MudWing friend. Rich russet-colored scales with gold-rimmed glasses perched on her snout, which is spotted with darker scales that look like freckles. She has only one sib (a brother) and is his bigwings. River Quartz's other MudWing friend, and romantic interest. (I'll write this in later :P) Dark, dusky brown scales that almost look dark gray, with paler underscales and calm deep brown eyes. She has two sisters and is the youngest. Krill Quartz's SeaWing clawmate and friend. He has dark green scales, black horns, emerald-colored underscales, bright green glowstripes and green-gray eyes. Named after the Neon Tetra Fish. The Opal Winglet's SeaWing. Holly The IceWing of the Bronze Winglet, who is a friend of Quartz's. She has sparkling clear blue eyes and scales like expertly carved and layered pieces of ice. Yucca The Opal Winglet's SandWing. Shrike The Opal Winglet's Skywing. Pitaya The Opal Winglet's RainWing. Mindful The Opal Winglet's NightWing. Her and Quartz are on good terms, and Mindful is glad that Quartz doesn't hold any of the IceWing dislike for NightWings. Kingfisher The Opal WInglet's MudWing. Acacia The Bronze Winglet's SandWing. The two often hunt together during hunting breaks, and Acacia respects Quartz's choice to create her own future. Carnadine The Bronze Winglet's SkyWing. Honeydew The Bronze Winglet's RainWing. Starseeker The Bronze Winglet's NightWing. Lilypad The Bronze Winglet's MudWing. Mako The Bronze Winglet's SeaWing. Quotes "My only daughter. She has failed not only me, but the IceWing tribe as a whole. I and my family renounce her. She no longer lives in my palace. She will no longer speak to her mother, or her brother, or to me. She is no longer my daughter." - Hoarfrost disowning Quartz on her seventh hatching day Trivia * ~ Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters